


How It Starts

by Lilbreck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens so suddenly and then you can't bring her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 10-07-04

It was a dark and stormy night.

Isn't that how all the horror stories begin? It isn't supposed to happen in broad daylight, when life is beginning to be worth living again. Not when your girlfriend just informed you that you shouldn't get too used to clothes.

"Your shirt."

It happens so suddenly and then you can't bring her back. You're left with nothing but grief and rage. All the mourning in the world isn't going bring her back. If you give into the rage though, at least there's going to be company in hell.

_"It's time to find Warren."_


End file.
